Le Cauchemar de Marrakech
by BoutsSteve
Summary: La découverte fortuite d'une étrange statuette va mener un homme au frontière de la folie et sceller le destin de l'humanité. Une courte nouvelle dans le style Lovecraftien


Bonjour à tous et toutes,

J'ai le plaisir de vous proposer ici, et ce durant une période d'une semaine (après quoi seulement une partie seulement demeurera disponible), ma première nouvelle intitulée « Le Cauchemar de Marrakech »

Elle s'inscrira dans un univers plus large, la suite étant en cours d'écriture et j en diffuserais une partie une fois que celle-ci sera peaufinée.

Je suis ouvert à toutes remarques et/ou critiques dans la mesure ou celle-ci sont constructive et argumentée.

Si d'aventure cela vous a plu je ne puis que vous inviter à « liker » ma page officielle FB (Bouts Steve)

Au regard de sa taille modeste, elle n'est disponible qu'en format numérique chez amazon et lulu si vous êtes d'humeur généreuse,

Afin d'éviter tout malentendu et/ou fraude, la diffusion ou copie sans permission écrite de ma part est interdite (un dépôt légal a été réalisé afin de me protéger des éventuels plagias).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Bouts Steve

Le Cauchemar de Marrakech

I

Monsieur Howard Phillips,

Suite à votre requête, nous vous envoyons les informations au sujet du dossier 243738, ainsi qu'une copie de la pièce à conviction qui vous intéresse.

Le vingt aout 1997, le corps sans vie de Mandrake Stephen a été retrouvé pendu à son domicile. Un manuscrit fut découvert aux côtés du corps ainsi qu'un article de revue scientifique.

Monsieur Mandrake, comme vous le savez sans doute, était un homme discret, peu enclin aux idées morbides. Il ne pourrait être conclu, à la lecture du dit manuscrit, qu'une indéniable folie est à l'origine du décès de votre ami.

Nous avons cru bon de vous soumettre le dossier afin que vous le joigniez à vos archives personnelles.

Je vous saurais malgré tout gré de bien vouloir faire preuve de discrétion sur la façon dont vous avez obtenu ces informations.

Bien à vous.

II

Dossier numéro/243 738

Objet : Mandrake Stephen

Statut : Décédé

J'aurai pu aisément oublier toute cette histoire, la laisser à son état de mauvais souvenir, si je n'étais tombé, par le plus simple des hasards, je tente de m'en convaincre, sur cet article de journal. En vérité, un article fort simple pour le commun, mais qui éveilla en moi un sentiment terrifiant, ainsi que le souvenir d'un acte impie dont les conséquences rejailliront sur l'humanité.

Ce qui arriva cet automne est également à l'origine de la répugnance que j'éprouve depuis peu envers les chats et les reptiles. Ressentiment que beaucoup de mes amis prennent pour une excentricité, mais lorsqu'ils prendront connaissance de ce document, ils comprendront.

Enfin non, je me fourvoie, ils me prendront sans doute tous pour un fou atteint d'une sombre maladie de l'âme. Je garde cependant l' espoir qu'au moins une personne me prenne au sérieux et ait le courage que je n'ai pas eu : celui d'intervenir contre l'innommable qui arrive des profondeurs . Pour peu qu'il reste encore quelque chose à faire.

Tout débuta lorsqu'un de mes amis m'invita à séjourner quelques jours dans son riad à Marrakech. Cela m'arrangeait plutôt bien me sentant plutôt d'humeur morose et mélancolique. Sortant d'une relation difficile, j'avais besoin d'un peu de la distraction et de l'exotisme que seul pouvait me procurer la compagnie de mon ami.

Howard s'était installé là-bas pour ses recherches ,qui ne faisaient pas l'unanimité dans le monde scientifique et à vrai dire cela importait peu à mes yeux. Howard était un ami loyal et de très bonne goûts d'esthète et d'incomparable épicurien assuraient un séjour riche en événements.

J'avais fait sa connaissance lors de mes études, et en dépit de nos différences, une forte amitié nous liait. Issu d'une famille de riches industriels, fils unique de surcroit, Howard qui s'était passionné par l'ésotérisme ,jouissait de budget illimité qu'il engloutissait dans son art. Je ne partageais aucunement son penchant pour les arcanes mystérieux, mais il me plaisait de disserter régulièrement avec lui opposant mon esprit cartésien à sa philosophie hors norme.

.

Howard insistât rapidement pour que j'oublie mes déboires par la décadence du corps et de l'esprit. C'est ainsi que nous débutions nos soirées sur la Médina à la recherche des résines exquises qui emmènerait nos âmes dans les brumes épicées du Haschisch. Ensuite nous allions satisfaire les plus obscures tentations de nos corps dans les alcôves sombres des ruelles anciennes et fabuleuses, donnant tout leur sens aux fantasmagoriques mille et une nuits en compagnie de jeune créature juvénile à la recherche des nombreux dinars offerts par la générosité de mon richissime ami.

Repus, nous concluions nos nuits dans la cour du Riad à déguster de ces whiskys écossais dont mon ami raffolait tout en discutant de cette philosophie emprunte d'un soupçon de mysticisme ésotérique propre a Howard.

Mon existence était suspendue à l'attraction étrange et ténébreuse de l'influence du millionnaire . Je le reconnais aujourd'hui avec réticence, mais il en allait ainsi de tous ceux qui le fréquentaient, tombant dans un maelstrom décadent et enivrant.

Un soir nous en étions à nos tergiversations lorsque Howard se pencha vers moi sur un ton mystérieux :

– Mon ami vous ai-je déjà parlé de mes derniers travaux ?

Marquant mon ignorance à ce sujet il continua son exposé

– Et bien je suis à la recherche de la cité de Khardias aux milles piliers, celle que les musulmans nomment la citée maudite, tout du moins pour ceux qui ont le courage de la nommer…

Il partit dans un monologue que j'aurais pu trouver totalement insensé si je n'eus été si ivre.

– Selon certaines sources que peu avoueraient, mais dont je n'ai guère honte, cette cité engloutie par le temps et le sable se situerait à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'ici. D'après l'ouvrage El-Azif, que j'ai pu consulter grâce à un de mes débiteurs de l'université de Miskatonic, j'ai pu déterminer la position exacte de mon saint, enfin plutôt de mon maudit Graal...

En somme il me proposait, ou plutôt me priais sur un ton pressant de l'accompagner à travers le désert a la découverte de sa fabuleuse Khardias et ce, dès le lendemain...

C'est ainsi que contrairement à nos habitudes, nous nous levâmes à l'aube et partîmes dans une jeep luxueuse vers le lieu indiqué par les coordonnées découvertes par Howard. Mon ami était d'une rare fébrilité ne cessant de disserter sur sa cité et ses travaux. Mais fatigué par le trop court repos que j'avais pu prendre, je le laissais à son discours et m'endormit malgré l'inconfort dû à l'état déplorable de la route.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il me réveilla subitement s'écriant que nous étions arrivés.

Je descendis du véhicule, me retrouvant face à l'immensité désertique et rocheuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un vide angoissant accentué par le souffle frais du vent de décembre.

J'ignore à quoi je m'attendais, quelques vestiges tels que des morceaux de colonnes s'arrachant de la terre vers le ciel ou même quelques fragments de murs en terre cuite, mais il ne siégeait aucune trace d'activité humaine.

Howard déplia une de ses cartes m'invitant à le suivre un peu plus loin, mais je refusais, l'esprit encore trop engourdi par le voyage. Il s'éloigna alors retournant parfois quelques rochers ou dépoussiérant quelque peu le sol d'un coup de pied prudent.

Je sortis de la poche de mon pardessus une flasque remplie d'alcool et en bu une généreuse rasade. Elle me réchauffa le corps et me revigora légèrement.

Alors que je m'allumais une cigarette, un son mélodieux me fit sortir de mon ennui. On aurait dit le chant d'une créature divine. Je regardais autour de moi et aperçu au loin une silhouette presque s'agissait d'une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe dont la couleur m'échappait, un turquoise mêlé à autre chose que mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre.

Comme bercé par ce chant, je partis rejoindre l'étrange et délicieuse créature dans une torpeur extatique.

Mais à chaque pas que je fis, la silhouette semblait en faire autant, s'éloignant de moi. Je hâtais le pas, elle fit de même. Je ne sais combien de temps je marchais ainsi dans un demi-sommeil, sur le point d'abandonner mon onirique poursuite, quand la jeune fille se retourna détachant le voile qui couvrait sa bouche et me souris. Un son perçant me vrilla alors les oreilles et l'esprit. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage, mais ses yeux avaient quelques sombres lueurs félines presque lubriques... Elle me tendit une petite statue que je pris. C'est alors que tout se mit à tanguer, le son strident s'amplifia, devenant insupportable. Tout sembla s'assombrir et je perdis connaissance. Une étrange vision m'apparut alors :

Des créatures grotesques, indescriptibles combinaisons de gelées putrides et de chairs corrompues, aux yeux aveugles, dansaient une ronde absurde suspendues dans un vide glacial.

L'apparition s'évanouit alors. Lorsque je repris connaissance, je vis Howard penché sur moi, le regard inquiet. Il me demanda ce qu'il m'avait pris. Il m'avait entendu pousser des cris et paroles incompréhensibles.

Je voulus lui raconter ma rencontre insolite, mais je constatais avec angoisse que je me trouvais assis au côté du véhicule qui nous avait amenés jusqu'ici. Je gardais alors le silence, persuadé d'avoir rêvé, lorsque ma main tomba sur un objet de métal froid. La statue argentée se trouvait au sol. Pour une raison obscure que je ne m'explique pas, je la cachais dans la poche de mon pardessus.

Je répondis à mon ami que le voyage avait dû m'épuiser plus que de raison et que s'il estimait avoir terminé ses recherches j'eusse aimé que l'on retourne au Riad. Il répliqua qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et qu'il devrait revenir avec du matériel approprié.

Au moment de monter dans la voiture j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un homme mince vertu d'un costume noir et cravate rouge sombre. Ses cheveux noirs et gominés vers l'arrière donnaient à son visage famélique un air maladif ; je jurerais qu'il me souriait. Mais lorsque je tournais le regard vers lui, il avait disparu.

Nous reprîmes la route, dans un profond silence cette fois. Howard était déçu de ne rien avoir découvert et j'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées pour m'en soucier. Je ne cessais de toucher discrètement la statuette qui diffusait une subtile chaleur entre mes mains moites.

Arrivés au Riad, je prétextais une irrésistible fatigue afin de m'isoler dans ma chambre. Je sortis la statuette de ma poche et l'inspectait.

Il s'agissait de l'effigie d'une déesse à la poitrine généreuse, accroupie sur un socle. Le travail de l'artisan était remarquable, le drapé de la robe, qui me rappela celle de la silhouette dans le désert, semblait presque aussi léger qu'un véritable tissu.

J'étais subjugué par la beauté qui en émanait.

Je déposais la statuette sur l'appui de fenêtre et profitait de ce moment de calme afin de lire et me reposer. Je soupais dans ma chambre et ne but que de l'eau ce soir-là. Lorsque je voulus me coucher, je posais un dernier regard sur ma déesse. La Lune pleine dardait de ses rayons l'effigie, se reflétant dans l'argent lui conférant une aura sacrée et magnifique.

J'eu à peine posé ma tête sur mon oreiller que je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Ma conscience s'éleva par-dessus le temps et l'espace, me conduisant aux portes d'une cité de pierre sombre dont la géométrie spectrale m'échappait totalement. Non euclidien est le seul terme qui me vient à l'esprit. Le bâtiment onirique semblait flotter dans le cosmos illuminé par la lumière rouge sombre d'une étoile au loin. Ses proportions cyclopéennes ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa non-humanité. N'ayant aucune notion de géologie, je ne pourrais pas identifier le matériel utilisé pour sa construction, mais cela ressemblait à un basalte noir agrémenté par endroits d'éclats luisants de la même couleur indescriptible que la robe de la silhouette du désert.

À cette évocation, le chant splendide retentit à nouveau, hypnotisant mon esprit et mon corps — pour peu que j'en eusse un – fut pris d'une fiévreuse pulsion, entre la fascination et le dégout.

Aujourd'hui, je pense que chacune de mes cellules, par un procédé étrange ancré même dans la mémoire antédiluvienne de l'ADN, savait exactement ce qu'il allait advenir. Mais mon esprit résolument trop aveugle et ignorant n'y entendait rien, trop perclus dans une rationalité rassurante. Il n'est aucun doute que cette façon de raisonner n'eusse été créée en nos cerveaux dans le but de nous éviter une compréhension de l'Univers qui; si elle avait été dévoilée, nous eurent tous rendus complètement fous.

Mais je m'égare trop et il me faut affronter à présent le souvenir nauséeux de ce qui arriva alors.

Irrésistiblement attiré au sein de la construction j'en atteins le Cénacle en un éclair.

Une pièce aux dimensions tout aussi inhumaines se dévoila à mon regard. Une lumière éclairait les lieux sans que je puisse en identifier la source, diffusant un halo entre le violet et le turquoise. Des milliers de colonnes soutenaient le plafond hors de vue et les murs étaient recouverts d'iconographies, rappelant les hiéroglyphes égyptiens ainsi que l'arabe, mais également des symboles ressemblants à d'anciennes runes impies. Une angoisse sourde me prit alors à la gorge à l'observation de ce témoignage de nos civilisations en ces lieux.

Je parviens ainsi devant une sorte d'autel au-dessus duquel un Tétraèdre informe trônait, me subjuguant. Et elle apparut.

La Déesse.

Drapée de sa robe aux couleurs d'un autre monde, mi- femme, mi-reptile. Ses courbes et son visage rendant toute beauté humaine insipide tranchaient avec l'horreur de ses membres écailleux et inhumainement long.

Elle s'avança vers moi dans sa splendeur cauchemardesque et laissa glisser sa robe diaphane à ses pieds de lézard, me dardant de ses yeux félins. Je ne peux décemment pas décrire ce qu'il se passa, j'en suis bien incapable. Cependant, honteusement je ne me souviens distinctement que de sa poitrine opulente de laquelle un liquide purulent s'écoulait vers mes lèvres ouvertes, et contre toute attente mon corps apprécia cette soumission.

Je pris un plaisir physique de ce qu'il se passa alors. Mon corps jouissait de sensations inconnues de notre monde, alors que mon esprit violé vomissait de dégout. J'eus l'impression que ses mains — ses griffes — exploraient et malaxaient à la fois chaque neurone de mon cerveau malade et ma virilité, en soutirant toutes leurs substances dans un dessein qu'il m'était hors d'atteinte.

Je repris conscience à l'hôpital. Howard m'ayant entendu hurler dans mon sommeil, il s'était rendu à mon chevet. Ne parvenant à me réveiller, il appela immédiatement du secours.

D'après les médecins j'étais tombé en catalepsie, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à en déterminer la cause malgré tous les examens possibles.

Je demeurais ainsi plusieurs semaines dans un état de fatigue et ma mémoire sur mon rêve me faisait défaut. Il me revenait bien quelques bribes fugaces, mais rien de plus.

Mon ami décida qu'il me fallait l'air du grand large afin de retrouver pleinement mes esprits et me força à le suivre dans une croisière dans le Pacifique Sud, au large du Brésil.

Le voyage me fut agréable bien que je demeurais la plupart du temps dans un mutisme mélancolique. Je repris des forces, et presque goût à l'existence, bien que j'eusse souvent du mal à m'endormir, pris d'insomnies durant lesquelles une terreur sourde s'emparait de moi. Howard me signalait régulièrement que mes nuits devaient être peuplées de cauchemars au vu de mon agitation et des gémissements que je poussais dans mon sommeil.

J'avais pris soin d'emmener secrètement la statuette dont je remarquais un détail qui m'avait échappé lors de ma première observation. Je mis cela sur le compte de ma fatigue nerveuse persuadé que ma mésaventure onirique était due à un abus de drogue et d'alcool.

Elle ne m'inspirait cependant que dégoût et angoisse, bien qu'il me fût impossible de m'en détacher.

Je ne pouvais non plus me résoudre à aborder le sujet de l'effigie avec mon ami.

Je ne sais si cela était volontaire de sa part, mais durant le mois que dura notre voyage, il n'aborda aucun sujet traitant d'ésotérisme ou même la moindre allusion à un état parapsychique dont d'ordinaire il était plutôt volubile.

Un soir il m'apprit que nous nous trouvions au Point Némo, le point géographique le plus éloigné de toute terre émergée sur le globe. Cette nuit-là, il me fut impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains – je le croyais tout du moins, et je pense à la lueur des derniers événements que ce ne fut qu'une fois de plus un acte dicté par des forces occultes innommables — et je jetais l'effigie par-dessus bord. Rien de notable ne se produisit, la statuette s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs sans un bruit. Mon esprit en fut soulagé, délivré d'un poids. Depuis lors, mes nuits furent résolument plus calmes et plus aucun cauchemar ne vint hanter mes nuits.

Ma vie reprit rapidement son cours normal, sans aucune manifestation étrange ni élucubration de ma psyché. Ma mésaventure me conduit simplement à une vie sobre sans consommation d'excitants ou autres substances stupéfiantes. Mon travail dans l'administration me replongea dans une délicieuse routine, et ce jusqu'à ce soir.

Je me promenais alors sur la Grand Place de Bruxelles, profitant de la douceur du soir, après un après-midi caniculaire. Voyant le ciel s'assombrir je décidais de m'abriter dans un de nombreux établissements de ce lieu hautement touristique.

Assis à une banquette je parcourais distraitement un des journaux qui trainait, quand mon regard fut attiré par un article. Petit, une simple brève, mais qui me plongea dans une angoisse perplexe.

Un son étrange avait été enregistré par l'Administration Océanique et Atmosphérique Américaine, ce son avait été détecté au niveau du point Némo.

Un roulement de tonnerre résonna alors, un éclair illuminant la pièce. Et tout mon rêve me revint subitement. Je compris alors le détail qui m'avait alors échappé au sujet de la statuette. Je fus pris de nausées et de convulsions, alors que mon esprit prenait pleinement conscience des innommables et terribles conséquences. Alors que le jour de sa découverte dans le désert la Déesse n'avait rien de singulier, quand je la revis à mon réveil elle s'était considérablement arrondie. Et neuf mois après cette nuit cauchemardesque -que les dieux nous protègent – j'en suis persuadé, cette chose d'un autre monde avait mis bas.

©Bouts Steve

Numero ISBN : 978-2-930924-00-7

Dépot légal : Juillet 2016

Contact : Lordaragonsvassago


End file.
